The Other Fabray Girl
by StarGirl119
Summary: A new character comes to Mckinley High and falls in love with the worst possible person to fall in love with. Feedback welcome! It's just a rough draft


**Chapter 1**

It was fourth period. _Fourth period_. How had I not seen her yet? You'd think it'd be easy to spot someone you spent, oh let's say half of the past 14 years with easy, but no. Though, I was beginning to feel like a stalker, careening my head in every direction to see if I could spot my cousin. No such luck.

Apparently though, I had no trouble being spotted. By everyone else; at least 50 guys, and even some girls, had walked past me within the past four hours and either made an obnoxious sound or checked me out. Why had I come here again? At least people back at St. Anne's had some self respect. Then I remember, _my cousin needs me, _or the version I told my parents, _I want to be a Cheerio. _

The last part was entirely a lie either. I did want to be a Cheerio. My school didn't have anything even close to them, and I had practically been born to do such things. Or that's what I'd been taught to think anyway. Was I scared of the 'so called' demon Sue Sylvester? Pssshhh no! First of all I am _awesome _at that whole cheerleading thing, and second: my self confidence it pretty high. Must run in the family.

I stopped. _Waitttt_. Now she looked familiar. "Quinn!" I called. The girl stopped. _Omigosh _I thought, _how embarrassing would it be if it wasn't even her._ I sighed. It was. I began running towards her with as much dignity as I could. She looked at me with a surprised look that quite frankly scared me on her face. I wrapped my arms around her in a giant hug, then stopped short. Could I crush her baby? Probably not. I knelt down "Hi baby," I said.

A few awkward moments passed. I stepped back. "Kay…" I started, "you can say something now."

She looked at me a moment longer then grabbed me in the tightest hug I'd had since last year's nationals. "What are you doing here?" she then practically shouted at me.

"I transferred," I said shrugging. Casual. Like I went to a new school everyday.

"Um, why?" she prodded. Before I could answer she lightly took my elbow and began walking, "Not here," she then said quietly.

"_Hellooo _to support you and little Pinn," I said once we were in the safety of an empty girl's restroom gesturing at her protruding tummy before turning to the mirror.

She laughed, "Pinn?" she asked.

"Yea," I answered, "A mix between Quinn and what's his name, Punk?" I asked fixing my blonde hair so it neatly framed my face.

She laughed again, "Puck."

_Oh, _I thought, _much better. _This Puck guy was gonna get a piece of my mind for knocking up my the girl who was practically my older sister.

I turned my head a little bit to look at Quinn's reflection in the mirror. We did look a lot alike. We had the same round face and softly curled hair, though, mine was a bit more of a strawberry color. "I haven't talked to you in forever!" I continued, "I can't believe they took you off the cell phone plan…" I said thinking of what nasty people my phony aunt and her husband were, cutting their daughter off from _texting._

"I know, I like your shoes," she said looking down at my converse sneakers. The bell rang . "I have to go," Quinn said apologetically. I nodded and we parted.

We met up later at 3:30. I had nothing to do, I wasn't exactly super excited to tryout for Cheerios yet, so I tagged along with Quinn to Glee Club. It sounded cool… song and dance was another thing St. Anne's didn't do too much with. In fact, it didn't seem to found of anything that expressed a teenage soul. Ha, I wonder why.

Quinn opened the door to the choir room and as we walked in she began whispering names in my ear and gesturing to people.

"Mike, Rachel, Santana, Artie, Tina…" she whispered. I tried to take everyone in, _Cute.. what is she wearing, oh a Cheerio! Aw, poor kid in a wheelchair, nice hat, _I thought observing the people in the room, Quinn pointed out a few more people then stopped short. I followed her gaze to a super hot guy in a seat towards the end of the room. I leaned over "Puck?" I asked quietly. She looked over at me and nodded silently. I remembered seeing him earlier that day, walking around with a slushy thing. I had hit him in the face when I opened my locker. He had at first looked pretty angry and I thought he was gonna dump that slushy all over me. But as he had taken in my face he had stopped and walked away. Now I know why.

We took our seats as a man with incredibly curly hair walked in. I could feel the eyes of the girl, Rachel I think, burning into the back of my neck as he said, "Hey everyone," stopping he looked at me and said, "um hi. Are you new?"

"Quinn whispered to me, Mr. Shoe

I looked at him and nodded, "Yea, I just transferred here from St. Anne's… I'm Quinn's cousin."

"Oh…" he started before being rudely interrupted by that Rachel girl (I decided I don't like her) who said:

"Is St. Anne's making a Glee club? I bet she's a spy!"

"Rachel," Mr. Show said, "that's not fair to," he paused and looked at me.

"Quella," I said. There was a small burst of chuckling throughout the room.

"accuse Quella of spying," Mr. Shoe continued ignoring the chuckles.

"Then maybe she's a spy for the Cheerios or something, she looks like one of them," Rachel kept arguing. I saw two girls in Cheerios uniforms, Santana and Brittney, exchange looks before Rachel continued saying, "I don't mean to sound rude but Glee Club doesn't allow spectators so…"

"Rachel!" Quinn groaned rolling eyes.

"No it's ok," I said jumping up. I should have left then and there and put Glee and Puck behind me and just gone back to St. Anne's and support my cousin from afar but instead I turned to Mr. Shoe and said, "I'd like to join."

At this point Rachel jumped up too and said, "No one can join without an audition," nervously.

"Fine," I said. I hopped I didn't sound nervous, I hadn't sang in a while. I turned to Mr. Shoe, "May I?"

"Uh, sure," he said motioning to the band behind him.

I strode past him and asked the band if they knew Shark in the Water by VV Brown. "I think we can handle that," they replied.

"Cool," I said turning back to face the rest of the club. Mr. Shoe had taken a seat and was waiting patiently for me to start. I was the youngest one in the room, making this even more awkward. Everyone had a different expression on their face. Quinn gave me a little smile of encouragement, Rachel just look mad. I laughed to myself, _I'll show her I thought_.

I think I accomplished my goal. As soon as I finished everyone burst into applause, except Rachel of course. On my last note I had met Puck's soft brown eyes. _He _is _cute, _I thought. Then had to mentally slap myself, remembering what he did to Quinn. _It wasn't exactly his fault, _my thoughts raged on. _Shut up! _I yelled to myself in my head. But by the swirly feeling I felt in my gut, I could tell the damage was already done.

"I didn't know you could sing like that!" Quinn said coming over to me, "you were even better then Rachel."

_Huh, _I thought thinking back on my performance. I had thrown a few flips and such into my dance, so I guess it must've been somewhat impressive. The look on Rachel's face was priceless. Her and Puck were the only ones who didn't come over and give me some "Good job Little Quinn," or comment.

But I wanted them all to go away. All of them except Puck. I wanted him to come over and tell me something. I wanted to hear _him _sing. But I told myself that I didn't. That I hated him because I should. Because look at Quinn. I told myself not to fall in love with the worst possible person to fall in love with. But, of course, I just had.

2


End file.
